1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an alternator for use on a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,161,683; 4,336,485; 4,347,473; 4,354,127; 4,356,418; 4,330,715; 4,454,464; 4,549,106; 4,509,005; and 4,720,645; disclose different types of alternators and systems for supplying electrical power.